The Way The World Works
by TypicalHumanz
Summary: I suck at summaries; So let's try this. Blaine and Kurt are married, and have two lovely children. Sadly; Blaine developed a drinking problem. The family's breaking apart- and Blaine's little secret might make it worse. Will the family be sewn back together? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya! This story- I'm not quite sure what the hell it's about. It's extremely angsty, will include lots of fighting and could break your heart. I don't believe in happy endings- so don't expect one. Maybe I'll make it happy; send a review and decide what you guys want! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, I'm gonna say 5 at the least.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the glee characters. Or Glee. Sadly !

Blaine had never actually believed that he'd be at a bar with Sebastian and Sam, but it just happened. He was 32, it was a logical place for him to be after work on a day. But, apparently, it was allowed behavior for his husband. Considering this had been happening multiple times for a month or two, Kurt was worried. Especially tonight.

Blaine stumbled out of his car and up to the door of their house, shoving his key in the lock and twisting it. The kitchen lights were on, which meant Kurt was awake. "Shit." He mumbled, walking inside to an angry looking Kurt, who was clutching a cup of coffee.

"Where the fuck have you been? You look like you're drunk off your ass. Yet again." The blue eyed man snarled, practically feeling the alcohol scent circulate around the house already. The two had been having problems with their marriage for a while, which ended in fighting when the kids were asleep. Hayley and Conner were suspicious, considering Hayley was 11, while Conner was around 8, they knew what was up. Although, they seemed to keep to themselves other than asking once and a while why their father smelled of alcohol and came home late all the time.

Putting his hands up in defensive, Blaine slurred awfully. "I'm sorry, Sebastian and Sam dragged me out again." He sighed and stared at Kurt, who was quite angry. The man had every right to be. Kurt's voice dripped with venom as he carefully asked, "What are you doing, Blaine? Do you not care about your family here? Would you rather sit in a gay bar being eye-fucked by Sam and Sebastian? Don't even act like that's not what they do."

Instead of a response, Blaine studied Kurt's face carefully. "Can we not fight tonight? I can barely see and I'm exhausted." He insisted, walking into the living room, knowing he'd have to crash on the couch. He didn't even wait for Kurt to talk, he just collapsed in the room, drowning out the man's voice. Once Blaine was sure that Kurt had gone up to bed, the sleep kicked in and lasted for hours.

_To be continued~ Does anyone actually like this story? I might not continue it if nobody does.._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Damn, you guys. I didn't think anyone would actually read this. :) I might use Seblaine or Blam as a Blaine endgame, or maybe not at all. I dunno, what do you people think? Maybe no endgame. Maybe a happy ending? I'm not sure. Tell me in a review?

Disclaimer: Don't own it. :3

Blaine slept soundly, but was woken up with a hangover, and the sound of his husband's voice. "Blaine. Blaine. Get up, you're not going to work. We're talking about this." Of course, this would be the day they fight and Kurt kicks Blaine out for the night. Lugging himself off the couch, and to the kitchen, opening a cabinet for aspirin.

Kurt was seated at the table, waiting for Blaine to return. Once the shorter man sat down, he got to business. "What the hell, Blaine. You can't stay out all damn night with Sebastian and Sam, come home at what was it? Midnight? I've decided that you need a day to pull yourself together. I'm going to Rachel's while the kids are at school. I swear to god, Blaine, if you go to Sebastian's or Sam's, we're getting a divorce." The last part, Kurt said shakily. He really loved Blaine. But this man wasn't his husband, it was a monster. Watching his husband nod quickly, the kids came downstairs.

"Bye Dad, bye Papa!" They said before rushing out of the house and to the bus. Blaine sighed, and put his head down on the table, getting up and walking upstairs. "I'm going to work, you can't just call me off." He declared, getting dressed and trying to drown out the alcoholic smell. After Blaine was ready, he returned to the front door, walking outside and to his car. Kurt was still sitting in the kitchen, knowing that the battle for this was over, so he'd just have Rachel come over here.

Rachel came over around 10:00 AM; she seemed exhausted. "Rose keeps me up all night, Tyler just sticks to Finn all the time." Rose was around 2, and Tyler was 6. They were adorable. Kurt nodded, he knew the feeling of that. Rachel was running around his house, making tea so they could talk.

After she finally sat down, she smiled at Kurt. "What's up, Buttercup? I heard you and Blaine are having some major issues, for example, he drinks a lot apparently." He nodded in agreement, before breaking down.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Rachel! He continuously just goes to the fucking bar, and I don't know what to do! Is he cheating? I don't know, he very well could be, with the way Sebastian looks at him! I just.. Rachel.." Kurt sighed, laying his head on the table, trying not to cry. He hated feeling this way. Blaine had everything yet again. The man didn't want Kurt, why should this matter.

Rachel nodded, and frowned at Kurt. "Kurt, Blaine's.. you should talk to him. Find out why or is he unhappy, why he keeps drinking, and if he's cheating." She nodded again; staring at her best friend. This was awful. Kurt feeling like this just wasn't fair to him, and it was Blaine's fucking fault.

"I just.. if he's cheating on me I don't know what to do, how I'd tell the kids, where I would go.. I can't handle that, Rachel.. I just.. I can't.." He whispered, knowing this was probably a true statement. Blaine probably fucked Sebastian and Sam, or had a damn threesome.

On the other hand, Rachel was over for hours, and it was around 6. The time that Blaine came home from work- usually. But no. He was at the bar, yet again, with Sebastian and Sam.

Blaine didn't know what the hell he was drinking, but damn. He could barely function his legs, he was so drunk. Sebastian was talking about something next to him, but Blaine didn't know what. He felt a couple times that Sebastian grabbed his face, planting a kiss on the man. Sam just stared at them as if they were insane, but eventually joined the state of drunkeness. Blaine's eyes were dilated, as he felt Seb's mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking. "Seb- Stop." He whispered, feeling marks being formed.

Yet, Sebastian continued, for the time being. Around 12, he decided to call it quits, and Blaine went home. Of course, Kurt was still awake.

_I got you bitches~~ Anyways, thanks for the follows and shit for this story. I think I'll continue to see where this goes. :D Until then- Lilly, signing off!_


End file.
